The proposed study will continue the investigation of the role of both complex and neutral lipid components which are associated with the mitochondrial F1-ATPase and ATPase complex in the assembly of these membrane enzymes. This analysis will involve a detailed analysis of the relative amounts of these lipid components in purified enzyme preparations and the structure of the neutral lipids associated with the F1-ATPase. Membrane assembly perturbation involving genetic and chemical blocks in either protein or phospholipid biosynthesis will be used to determine the interdependence of each in the assembly pathway of this membrane complex.